Life after death will always exist
by GavrielleKomKeryonkru
Summary: Setup at the end of season 3, Clarke just pulled the leaver and all the city of light zombies woke up. Clarke still didn't. there's all this hugging and crying stuff going on in the throneroom so it goes unnoticed for some moments.
1. Chapter 1

AN: so this is my very first try on writing a fanfic. the story i have in mind is huge and will have a some timejumps here and there, but i hopefully get it together to make any sense. this is only the start of it. feel free to leave comments, i hope you'll be gentle ;)

* * *

As soon Clake destroyed the city of light, the room around her shatters into pixels and she's feeling pulled apart and pushed together, all at the same time. It only took one scream ‚till it stopped, and she found herself in a place where nothing was, she couldn't tell if her surroundings were black or white. She felt confused of what kind of place this could be. Until she heard steps behind her.

„Klark – „

Clarke turns around to see Lexa stopping in her steps, not in her armor, not wearing warpaint, not beeing heda, just beeing Lexa, the loving, vulnerable Lexa, looking at her in concern. Clarke just stands there, wide eyed for a second before she starts running to her lover, and with each hit of her feet to the nonexistent ground it changes to stone and a room starts building up. She didn't notice that, because all she could focus was to get near Lexa, to hold her close, and that's exactly what she does.

„I thought I lost you again!I thought I could never see you again!" she states sobbing.

Lexa embraces her, caressing her hair and wispers to her ear: „ I told you, I'll always be with you."

Clarke eases the grip she's putting on her lover, just to pull back enough that she's able to look in her eyes, to be sure this moment is real. Both oft hem realize now, that they're standing in Lexa's bedroom, the place where they had the last happy moments together. The memories of that makes both of them smiling and that's when they finally let their lips crash together to loose themselfs in a moment of pure love and relieve, that they haven't lost eachother for good.

* * *

Everyone in the throneroom settels in with the pain they feel again or are taking care of of those who are injured, physical or psychological.

All except for murphy, he's the only one up until now who notices that clarke's still in trance. He knows how important it is for her life, that he goes on with pumping ontaris heart untill it seems save to disconnect her. He wants to get to Emori, he sees her in pain wants to sooth her, but stays where he is and does his duty to keep the nightblood running through clarkes veins.

„what's wrong with clarke, why isn't she awake? Everyone else is, only she is not!"

Abby's on her knees holding Kane in her arms, but immediatly standing up as she hears that. She steps up to the throne to check on Clarke. She's worried, touches her gently by the shoulders and calls her name. When her daugther doesn't respond in any way she starts to check on her vital signs.

„her pulse is increased, breathing is faster than normal, her eyes are dilated. But nothing seems lifethreatening."

„yeah except for the fact that my hand is used for pumping the nightblood through her veins. I can't keep that going forever."

„if that's the only problem we can switch places, we need to do that until she's back to make sure we don't damage her when we disconnect the flame."

And with that Abby takes Murphys place, and nobody sees the ghost of a smile, that decorates Clarkes face.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:  
Clarke and Lexa lay in bed together, talking about what happens. Seems like their thing to discuss such things there. Just some bed wispering.

* * *

Clarke cuddels up deeper in Lexas arms, as they lay together in her bed.

„I want to stay in this place with you forever. Just you and me in peace."

"You know as good as I do, that none of us will be at peace when our people are in danger. It is your duty as heda to protect our people."

"Yes I sadly know that, but also that I won't stay heda for long and that I'll have to leave you soon to disconnect the flame. That means I won't ever see you again.."

Lexa pulls on Clarkes shoulder, so she has to turn and face her.

"Don't think about that. I told you multiple times I'll always be with you and we'll find a way. My death is not the end of this. But now we need to focus on what we can do to save our people. You'll maybe not stay heda but will still be a leader."

"But what can I do? It's not like we're in war and need to make peace with anyone. I can't just talk my way out of this catastrophe that's happening."

"You may not talk your way out of it, but you will talk our people into working together to overcome this threat."

"The grounders won't listen to me, even my own people barely do. How should I –"

"Shush. Don't talk like that! Trust me, I know you will deal with that the best way possible. We're running out of time here, so we need to start discussing as much options as we can."

"Okay, yeah you're right. So where do we start?"

* * *

AN:

Just a little Clexa shot for our hearts. i'm not sure if i'll go on with that convo, because it would reveal to much of the story. But to be honest, the point is more that Clarke thinks, after that she won't see Lexa again and i really can't write this goodbye. It would break my own heart. but anyways, _**SPOILERALERT**_ contrary to her expectation it won't be goodbye forever;) hope you liked this :)


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

In the throneroom, the worry about Clarke is increasing. Meanwhile Jackson took Abbys place and is pumping Ontaris heart, letting blood flow through two bodies is a tiring job.

Abby is checking on Clarkes vitals again, like she did uncountable times until now, when she noticed Clarke's shivering and a single tear runs down her cheek. That's when she finally opens her eyes and blinks a couple of times to adjust to the light in the room.

"Clarke! Finally you're back. What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Abbys words ring in her ears, but she does not respond. Of course she's in pain, but the pressure on her chest and the mental pain she's in is nothing that Abby and her medical supplies could help with.

It does not take long until Clarke has a clear mind and got a hold of her composure, now is not the time for her to cry and grief, there are more important matters that have to be done.

Clarke is not even close to ready to disconnect the flame, but she says the down shutting words anyways.

"Crea nuclu A.L.I.E"

She just flinches slightly because of the massive pain it causes, when the tentacles push the flame out of her neck and then finally slide back into the chip. The flame is put into its case and Clarke places that near to her heart, where she thinks it belongs most. Immediately after that, she stands up, pulls out the needles in her arms and starts rushing out of the room, just to be stopped by Bellamy.

"You don't look like someone who just saved the world and why did it take you so long to wake up?"

Clarke fights the tears that are building up in her eyes again and shakes her head.

"We didn't save the world, just not yet. But that's.. I just..", she starts stuttering, but gets a hold of herself quickly.

"Can I please just have a moment to get some fresh air to put myself together again? I will talk to you soon, but I really need this."

That was the truth, but what she doesn't say is, that she wants to see how the people outside of the tower are, if she could do something out there to help them in their momentary situation.

With a slight hesitation Bellamy wordlessly steps aside to let her pass and Clarke makes her way to the stairs. In the meantime her people lifted the blockade of furniture to them so physically there was no problem to get down. But with every step the worry in her rises, of what would wait for her down on the ground.

* * *

AN:  
so i'm slowly getting into the storytelling feeling. please let me know what you think, so i can improve my skills! and i'd love to hear about your thoughts about the story!


	4. Chapter 4: Rise

As further Clarke gets down the stairs, the slower and heavier her steps become. Pictures of Polis are flashing through her mind, of when she came back with Roan. It hurts her so bad what happened to this city when A.L.I.E. got here.

Finally on the ground floor, she sees that the door isn't fully closed, she sees light through the gap and hears something is going on outside. She stops right in front of the heavy door to take one final breath in preparation of what awaits her on the other side and then pushes both door leafs open.

She is stunned by what she sees out there. She thought of chaos, death and screams of pain and confusion waiting for her. But what is happening is far away of her expectation.

The people outside are not screaming. They are not desperate and confused. They are hurt, but they are working. They are working to clean up the mess that A.L.I.E. caused. Some people are breaking down the crosses and freeing the people on them. Others are taking care of the injured. There are some, that try to clean the floor of the blood and some that are preparing a big funeralpyre. Everyone that isn't too bad injured is helping to make things better as they are. There are noises, but nobody is speaking, not even screaming in pain, there is a strange level of silence hanging in the air.

Clarke is standing there, trying to process what she sees. She has never seen the strength and care of the grounders as she does in this moment. She wanted to help them, to organize whatever they need, but with what she sees, **they** _are helping_ **her** again to get a new understanding of their culture and how they work together.

Suddenly she feels that she's being watched. A small group of grounders noticed her standing in front of the tower and started to whisper, another one calls out for their heda and lets himself fall on one knee to bow. That's when everyone stops and looks up to Clarke. Slowly all the people in sight follow his example and bow.

Clarke turns her head to see if anyone else is standing where she is, if out of a miracle Lexa came back of the dead and stands beside her. But there was no one. She stands alone, in front of bowing grounders, confused and with no idea what to do next.

Because many of the grounders were connected with A.L.I.E. and have been in the city of light when Clarke was fighting her way to free all of them, they have seen her there, they know she fought with Lexa beside her and that she had to become heda for this task.

All of a sudden Clarkes confusion leaves her and she felt the urge to speak to those people that bow to her. It was like a click in her head, like a new connection in her brain is made and Clarke speaks up with a confidence she never felt before.

"People of polis! If the flame, the spirit of the commander is what makes a person your heda, I must confess to you, that I am not longer your heda. At this moment no one is. But if you want me to be your leader until we find the next heda, I promise you, I will be whatever you need me to become. I will be your leader and will put the duty to protect you and to keep you save first. I will do everything I can to let our nation flourish again and let all of us live and not only survive. I will go on with Heda Lexas way and do what's required to lead us to peace! I will respect each and everyone of you and and I vow to do so in this and every life that follows."

Out of respect for her people and for Lexa, Clarke bows down.

"And now, rise **with** me! Let us go on with the work you started and heal the wound in our community that was caused!"

The grounders never seen a leader bow to their people, they were not used to that nor prepared for it. But it only strengthens the respect on their side and so they rise with Clarke and call out again for their temporary heda before they get back to work together with her.

* * *

AN:  
i really like this chapter, even if it was the hardest to write until now. i had a song in mind while writing - "new americana" from halsey. i took some parts of the monologue at the start of the song. i hope you like it too!please tell me what you think, it gives me the drive to go on ;)


End file.
